battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
MP-412
The MP-412 REX is a .357 magnum Russian dou ble action revolver designed by Izhevsk Mechanical Plant in the late 1990s. It was designed for export (REX: R''evolver for ''EX''port), but never put into full production due to lack of a market. Battlefield: Bad Company In ''Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the MP412 can be alongside of Middle Eastern Coalition sniper rifles, specifically with the GOL. It is very effective, and kills enemies in two shots. In multiplayer, the MP412 is the companion sidearm for the Middle Eastern Coalition Recon kit. It has a capacity of 6 rounds, balanced out by high power, requiring 3 body shots to kill. Because its rate of fire is identical to that of the other pistols, the MP412 can kill significantly faster than the M9 or MP443, making it arguably the best handgun in the game. The GOL is always accompanied by the MP412. File:BFBC_MP412.jpg|The MP412 in Battlefield: Bad Company in the multiplayer map Oasis File:BFBC_MP412_IRON_SIGHTS.jpg|The MP412's iron sights Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the MP-412 REX is issued to all kits and is unlocked at level 12. It has a 6 round capacity and has the least spread and second highest damage out of any hand-held weapon in the game (second only to the sniper rifles), but is balanced by it's low rate of fire, small magazine size, long reload time, and heavy recoil. At close range, the MP412 REX, with Magnum Ammunition equipped, is capable of a two-shot kill with body shots, as well as a one-shot kill by a headshot. BFBC2 MP412 Rest.png|The MP-412 REX. BFBC2 MP412 IS.png|Iron sight BFBC2 MP412 Reload.png|Reloading. BC2 MP-412 REX.png|The MP-412 REX at Harvest Day in Conquest. BC2 MP-412 REX IS.png|The MP-412 REX's iron sights. 700px-MP-412BC2.JPG|MP-412 REX at Laguna Presa in Rush. MP412StatsBC2.png|The MP-412's in-game stats evaluation Battlefield Play4Free The MP412 Rex is available for purchase in the Battlefield Play4Free game store. It has a low rate of fire and high kick, but the firecap is low enough that the kick is negligible. It does the highest damage per shot out of any gun in the game, only excluding bolt-action snipers, killing in three shots at close range. However the gun's low rate of fire and high kick make it hard to use at long range, when multiple shots are needed to kill an enemy. Also, the weapon comes at a high cost of up to 3749 for unlimited use, but a one day trial of this gun is avaliable for every player.[http://battlefield.play4free.com/en/forum/showthread.php?tid=27997 Battlefield Play4Free Forums | Introducing the Battlefield Play4Free starter kits!] - retrieved May 22, 2011 BFP4F MP412 Stats.png|The Stats and Description of the MP-412 in Play4Free BFP4f MP412 Screen.png|The MP-412 as it appears in-game BFP4f MP412 Sight.png|The MP-412's iron sight BFP4f MP412 Reload.png|Reloading the MP-412 Battlefield 3 The MP412 REX 'was listed on the four page fact sheet released by EA at Gamescom. It can be unlocked via co-op play. It deals high damage and will kill enemies in 2-5 rounds, depending on distance. At close range, a headshot with the Rex will always kill an enemy in 1 shot. The MP412 REX is unlocked for multiplayer, when an overall score of 5,000 points is achieved in Co-Op, it is the first weapon unlocked from Co-Op. battlefield-3-mp412-rex-1.jpg|MP-412 REX battlefield-3-mp412-rex-2.jpg|Aiming the MP-412 REX mp412proficiencydt.png|The MP-412 REX Proficiency Dogtag 412MAS.png|The MP-412 Mastery Dogtag BF3 MP412 REX Resting.png|'MP-412 REX. Trivia *The Battlefield 3 rendition of MP-412 sports a significantly shorter barrel than in previous games. *The Battlefield 3 variant of the MP412 features a reloading animation that is different from its previous iterations where upon opening the revolver, the spent casings are automatically ejected, not manually poured out. This accurately demonstrates the automatic ejector in the gun. *The MP-412 is the only pistol in Battlefield 3 not to have a variant. *In Battlefield 3, the MP-412 mastery dogtag is glitched and instead shows the kill count of the MP443. *In Battlefield 3, the MP-412's chamber will sometimes disappear during the reload animation. *In Battlefield 3, the REX and the M1911 are tied with the least muzzle velocity of all the hand-held weapons, excluding the launchers, at 300 m/s. .Videos Video:MP412-REX|Gameplay with the MP412 REX in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Arica Harbor in Hardcore Rush mode Video:Battlefield MP412 REX Wiki Video|Overview of the MP412 REX in Battlefield 3 External links *MP-412 on Wikipedia *MP-412 on Modern Firearms References de:MP412 ru:MP-412 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Pistols Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3